Di nuovo insieme
by misiek1963
Summary: Alex Di Nardo e Rosaria Martone tornano insieme dopo il tradimento di Rosaria. Il tema del tradimento non e' trattato nella prima serie televisiva trasmessa su Rai1, ma e' invece presente nel penultimo ("Cuccioli per i Bastardi di Pizzofalcone") e nell'ultimo ("Pane per i Bastardi di Pizzofalcone") romanzo di Maurizio De Giovanni, da cui la serie e' tratta.


\- Come hai potuto farmi questo?  
Alex guardava la donna che era seduta accanto al lei sul divano, l'espressione triste, ma anche un po' dura.  
\- Come hai potuto?  
\- Alex, ti prego, io,... io ti vorrei dire...  
Alex distolse lo sguardo da Rosaria. Deglutiva per non piangere. Rosaria si alzo' dal divano, si giro' verso Alex e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei. Cerco' di prenderle una mano tra le sue, ma Alex la ritiro'. Era diventata rossa, guardo' Rosaria dall'alto in basso, la mascella serrata, due rivoli di pianto che le scendevano silenziosi lungo le guance.  
\- Tu mi hai fatto questo il giorno che ero andata via di casa, che ero riuscita a trovare il coraggio di lasciare i miei, ad organizzarmi un piccolo posto tutto mio, e correvo da te felice come una ragazzina, per raccontarti, per abbracciarti... Il mio cuore cantava. E invece, poi, ti ho trovato insieme a quella...  
Rosaria scoppio' in singhiozzi. Alex ricomincio' a parlare, la voce bassa:  
\- Mi avevi fatto mille pressioni, dicevi che dovevo andare a vivere da te, che non potevo vergognarmi, che dovevo parlare apertamente ai miei genitori, che non potevo tenere nascosto tutto perche' non aveva senso... Una volta mi hai addirittura detto che se facevo cosi' non saresti stata interessata, non volevi piu' aspettare, non volevi piu' che ci incontrassimo di nascosto...  
\- Alex...  
\- Mi avevi detto che non mi avresti aspettato per sempre. Questo anche mi avevi detto, e dicevi di amarmi... Mi avevi detto di tenermi la mia piccola vita. Ma che ne sai tu, qual era la vita a casa mia, che cos'erano le cene insieme, che cos'erano i riti del dopocena in quell'atmosfera funerea, che era quel silenzio assordante, che voleva dire vivere tra mio padre che pretendeva di dirigere chiunque come in caserma, e tra una madre muta. Tu non lo puoi sapere, non lo puoi neanche immaginare. Poi, sola per un momento, nella mia camera, a fantasticare di te, dei tuoi occhi...  
Rosaria, a queste parole, singhiozzava, con la testa bassa, lo sguardo rivolto a terra.  
\- Oh, avrei dovuto sostenerti... Capirti... Io ti amo e da me avresti dovuto trovare solo comprensione, aiuto, pazienza...Dovevo rendermi conto anche se tante volte ti chiudevi, con quel tuo broncio malinconico. Non mi posso soffrire per questo. Io ti amo, chi altro l'avrebbe dovuto fare... Io ti ho adorata dal primo momento che ti ho vista...  
Rosaria piangeva, i pugni stretti fino a farsi male, lo sguardo a terra.  
Alex per un momento senti' la commozione che le attraversava il petto come un'onda. Cercava di dominarla, di mantenere la posizione, ma non ci riusciva. Il cuore, lentamente, aveva cominciato a salirle in gola. _Adorata_... Nessuno, mai, mai nella sua vita le aveva detto una cosa simile. _Adorata_... penso' Alex.  
Rosaria riprese, amaramente, con voce rotta dal dolore:  
\- Non mi rendevo conto di quante belle cose ho ricevuto dalla vita, senza neppure meritarmele. E che di tutte queste cose la piu' bella eri tu.

\- Alex, non capisci che ho bisogno di te piu' dell'aria per respirare, ti amo cosi' tanto e... e questo mi sta uccidendo. Morirei per te...  
Rosaria aveva abbandonato le braccia a penzoloni lungo i fianchi, le palme delle mani aperte. Poi aveva sollevato la testa e, in ginocchio com'era, aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Alex.  
\- Perdonami, amore mio... Perdonami, ti prego. Ti prego, ti prego, non lasciarmi sola, non abbandonarmi un momento di piu' in questo incubo...  
Alex mise i suoi occhi in quelli di Rosaria. _Quegli_ occhi, supplichevoli, imploranti, annegati in due laghi di lacrime.  
E quel momento qualcosa dentro di lei si spezzo'. Fu una sensazione fisica, una specie di schiocco, un crac... E il cuore comincio' a batterle all'impazzata, facendo dei balzi che sembrava uscirle dal petto. E _capi'_ : capi' quanto amava Rosaria, che l'amava e teneva a lei cosi' tanto che le avrebbe perdonato ogni cosa. E capi' che c'era una cosa che non poteva sopportare, non poteva tollerare, non poteva reggere: il vedere Rosaria piangere, il vederla soffrire, il vederla piena di dolore. E da questo si rese conto ancora di piu' di quanto l'amava. E aveva rabbia verso se stessa, e indignazione, perche' forse quel momento era stata _lei_ la causa, era stata lei che le aveva provocato tanto strazio. Anche se era in collera con lei. Si senti' appena mancare.  
\- Non...non posso vederti cosi'... Rosaria, ti prego, non fare cosi'...  
Alex si era alzata e si era accucciata vicino a Rosaria, e le aveva preso la mano. Rosaria l'aveva stretta. Con l'altra mano le accarezzo' il braccio, poi una spalla, poi la guancia.  
\- Non fare cosi', ti prego, Rosaria...  
Poi, d'improvviso, aveva avvicinato le labbra alle sue e l'aveva baciata, dolcemente, a lungo, a lungo. Rosaria si era aggrappata a lei, stretta, quasi a non volersi staccare per l'eternita'. Alex la senti' che tremava, tremava come una foglia.  
\- Non mi sono mai sentita cosi',... con nessuno prima in tutta la vita. Mi rendi tanto...tanto felice.. - disse Rosaria in un soffio.  
\- Anch'io... - Le rispose Alex, e comincio' a baciarle le guance, le tempie, la fronte, i capelli. Le diede un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso, e poi un altro. Poi le bacio' gli occhi, assaggiando il gusto un po' salato delle sue lacrime, giacche' erano pieni di pianto. Riprese a baciarla sulle labbra, poi la bacio' dolcemente sul collo, e sulla nuca.

L'aiuto' ad alzarsi e si accomodarono sul divano. Rosaria si teneva aggrappata a lei. Alex la guardo': tremava ancora, e le sembro' indifesa. Si' senti' salire in gola un'infinita tenerezza, il cuore le balzava nel petto, come imbizzarrito.  
-Va tutto bene, Rosaria, va tutto bene, amore, sono qui con te, sono qui - Le sussurro'. Rosaria si strinse ancora di piu' a lei, cercando rifugio tra le braccia di Alex come in un bozzolo caldo, mise la testa sul suo seno, sotto il suo mento, mentre Alex la accarezzava.  
Alex la guardo': lei piangeva, tremava, ma sorrideva, sorrideva beata. Era uno spettacolo.

\- Rosaria...  
\- Si'...  
\- Domani non andare in ufficio con la moto, ti prego... Va bene che e' estate, ma mi fa dannare saperti in sella a quella cavolo di moto, questa e'... e' una citta' pericolosa, vanno tutti come matti e sai come sono le strade. Ecco... sono sempre in ansia.. per te.  
Rosaria le sorrise, complice.  
\- Domani la metto in vendita.


End file.
